Such container supports are positioned in motor vehicles to allow passengers to set down beverage containers, while preventing those containers from falling due to the movements of the vehicle.
Container supports are retractable for aesthetic reasons or to prevent them from being accidentally damaged when they are not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,009 discloses a retractable container support comprising a base for receiving the bottom of a container and a holding member to hold an upper part of the container received on the base, the base and the holding member being rotatably mounted on a fastening panel and connected by at least one articulated arm such that the movement of the base relative to the fastening panel causes the movement of the holding member relative to the fastening panel.
WO 2011/035824 discloses a retractable container support comprising a base for receiving the bottom of the container and a holding member to hold an upper part of the container placed on the base, the base and the holding member being connected by an arm connected to each of the base and the holding member by a pivot connection.
One of the aims of the invention is to propose a retractable container support that is simple, cost-effective, robust and easy to use.